Okay Mom !
by BigSquirrelLittleMoose
Summary: Set after 11-04 . Sam and Dean comes back to the bunker and Sam keeps mothering Dean. Just a short fic because is it just us or anyone else thinks it's cute when Dean keeps calling Sam "Mom" this season ?


OKAY MOM !

After a very tiresome day the two brothers finally came back to the bunker. Sam turned to his brother and said tiredly " It was areally long day with the Ghoulpire and all..." Dean interrupted

" Ha ha ! You said Ghoulpire !" He said with a smug expression on his face. "...so I'll just take a quick shower and hit the sack" said Sam not caring Dean's childish behaviour.

After his shower Sam went to his room. He opened the door, eager to finally get some sleep, and saw Cas sitting on his bed, wrapped up in a blanket watching what lookes suspiciously like an episode of the Orange is the new black. But as soon as he saw Sam he turned it off. " Um..what are you doing Cas" he asked curiously. " It is cold" Cas answered innocently . There was an awkward silence in which neither knew what to do or say so they just looked at each other. After a while Sam broke the silence. " Well I was just going to sleep actually, you know, in my bed " he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Cas immediately got up and started to shuffle toward the door. As he was passing by Sam he looked him directly in the eye and said "My apologies " sternly but Sam knew it wasn't intentional that it was just the way angel spoke generally.

Sam went to his bed after his short talk with Cas. He turned to his left and was about to sleep when he heard screaming" Greasy slicked down body, groovy leather trim  
I like the way you hold the road, mama, it ain't no sin " Dean was ainging and it was echoing around the bunker. Sam turned right and pushed the pillow tho his face. " Talkin' 'bout love , Talkin' 'bout love , Talkin' 'bout love ..." he turned on his back but he remembered his not so good realitionship with the ceiling so he turned facing the bed. " Trouble-free transmission, helps your oil's flow, Mama, let me pump your gas, mama, let me do it all ..." Dean kept singing at he top of his lungs. Sam finally decided the had enough and got up, put his hand to his ears and went to Dean's room. He flew opened the door and saw Dean in his bed, with his headphones on, singing-more like screaming- with his high-pitched voice. "What the hell are you doing ?. It's two in the morning ! We have to wake up early next morning Dean !" he shouted to his brother. Dean looked at him confused and took his headphones off. " What ? Did you say something Sasquach ? " he asked. At this point Sam was pratically freaking out. He pointed his finger at his brother and shouthed " Go to bed right now !" Dean looked taken back. He was frozen in his place. After a long silence he looked at his brohter and said " Okay Mom !" and went to bed all the while mumbling about stupid mother-hen brothers. Sam looked at his brother one more time and went to bed , smiling like a proud mother before he fell asleep.

-Next Morning -

Sam was cooking when Dean finally stumbled in the kitchen still wearing his dead-guy robe. "What are you doing while trying not to yawn to hard"

"Breakfast"

"No Shit Sherlock ! I meant what are you doing for breakfast ?" Dean said a little bit annoyed with his little brother. " Lettuce Mayo Salad and broccoli" Sam answered ,without looking at his brother, still boiling his broccoli. "Eww gross rabbit food ! Are you trying to poison me ? " Dean said with a disgusted look. " No thanks but I rather make myself a sandwich " he said still looking at the salad his brother made with disgust. " Who eats broccoli in breakfast anyway ? " he asked himself silently. " No ! " Sam suddenly shouthed." Get your ass to that chair and eat the damn salad Dean !" he said putting the salad and the broccoki in front of his brother. " You will wipe that plate clean. You need to learn to eat healty once in a while he said not so politely. Dean looked at him and arched his eyebrows." You've been really tense lately you know that ?" Sam sat heavily at his chairand shot his brother a bitchface before starting his own breakfast. Dean saw the look his brother send him and sadly looked at his plate and said quietly . "Okay Mom ! "

They ate silently for a while. But than Sam once more broke the silence." I've done some research while you were sleeping." Dean looked up , suddenly excited. " Really ? You've found a case ? Yes ! One more hunt . Man this bunker, I was feeling like I was going to suffocate. I know we just came back from a hunt but.. out on the road once again ! I feel like I can hunt 24/7..." " Whoa...easy tiger " Sam interrupted. "I haven't done enough research about ityet alright so let's just take it easy. Plus I was thinking we could do some cleaning around. Especially yout room. Dude it's a mess. " he said knowingly. Dean looked at him annoyed and a little bit shoked. " Hey..no..but...but..hunt..." he couldn't finish his sentence when once again Sam cut it off. " So I was thinking I can keep researching and you clean up you room. Or no hunting or leaving the bunker ! Dean looked perplexed and said once again. " Okay Mom !" After a while he realized what Sam said and looked at his brother angryily." You do this on purpose right ! You enjoy this ! " Sam smiled insidiously.

" Ha ha yeah I might be liking it a bit more than I should but man ..your face is priceless !" He kept laughing at his older brothers annoyed face. Dean left him there and went to make himself an actuall sandwich without any lattuce.

-The End.-


End file.
